A need exists for a shredder for producing particles, including particles of a regularly shaped pellet form, from a sheet material. The shredder can serve as an alternative to the crushing such materials, which can lead to less regularly shaped pellet forms.
A need exists for a shredder for producing particles from a sheet material that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and offers safe and reliable shredding/pelletization for a wide range of different materials, including plastic materials that have not completely solidified.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.